A Simple Wish
by Moonsong
Summary: A view from another perspective... Mild SPOILERS for the entire series. This style is a little new for me so reviews would be appreciated... ^_~


@-;--- @-;--- @-;--- @-;--- @-;--- @-;--- @-;---  
  
  
  
** VERY MILD SPOILERS FOR ENTIRE SERIES **  
  
  
  
@-;--- @-;--- @-;--- @-;--- @-;--- @-;--- @-;---  
  
A Simple Wish  
By Moonsong  
tsukinouta@yahoo.com  
  
  
The sky is so beautiful tonight. Bare wisps of clouds drift along   
the breeze while twinkling stars shine brightly against the   
velvet canopy above. Inevitably, my gaze wanders to the southern   
hemisphere, the section that holds my set of stars.  
  
My eyes following the dancing sparks, an immense sadness washes   
over me. Yet I must be strong... for you, for myself. To face   
what is to come. My heart grows heavy and even then I cannot   
weep. I must be there to catch you when you fall. I never   
imagined this would be so difficult, to stand aside and watch,   
yet do nothing.   
  
Seven stars, seven souls, seven lives- to be spent and used at my   
discretion. I never wanted this. I never wanted the   
responsibility. I never wanted this fate- not for me, not for any   
of you.  
  
I sense your pain- your doubts, your fears. More than anything, I   
long to comfort you, but I know I cannot. For that is not the   
way. It has never been the way. Not for any of us. No matter how   
much I wish it weren't so.  
  
The wars, the pain, the suffering- I've never understood it. Nor   
the need for it in our world. It's always been there- existing   
since before time began. And yet, I cannot bring myself to   
condone it, no matter how favorable the outcome.   
  
Such peaceful, beautiful souls... I hate to see any of you marred   
by the scars I know will come... the wounds I will inflict upon   
you against my will...  
  
Your courage, your goodness, your determination- I know you will   
accomplish the task I have set for you...   
  
If there is only one thing I can tell you now... something to   
give you comfort and shelter from the storms you will face...  
  
It would be to never give up, to believe in each other. And to   
know someday you will all be reunited again.  
  
Oh, but why must I even be a part of this? Tears form in my eyes   
every time I see a bird with a broken wing... I do not think I   
can go through with what has been asked of me. I do not want to   
be a player in this game... and yet...  
  
It is your laughter that brings joy to my heart. Your smiling   
faces that drive away my tears. And even though I know it is   
selfish of me to do so, I cannot help but take pleasure in your   
happiness.  
  
Maybe someday when this is all over- when the world is at peace   
and everything is alive again, I will be able to come to you and   
let you know how much all of you mean to me. And tell you how   
much I love and admire you.  
  
Even so, I wish with all my heart that I didn't have to put any   
of you through this. But alas, this is something I cannot   
control. Your destinies were ordained when the universe was born   
and it is up to me to carry them out.  
  
But that won't ever stop me from trying... nor will it stop me   
from crying every time one of you is lost...  
  
Whatever I can do to ease your pain, I will do it... if it is   
within my power to do so... even if it will cost me my own   
life...  
  
No matter what happens, you can always turn to me... I will   
always be here for you... to comfort you, to guide you...  
  
Just as you are mine, I am yours for eternity... never doubt that   
you will always have my love.  
  
The dragon is restless and the time of our confrontation is near.   
I cannot stop it, just as one cannot hold back a crushing wave.   
These events were set in motion, long before you and I were   
created and I am powerless to affect them.   
  
But when the time comes, I will fight by your side. I will join   
you, protect you, and give my life for you. For you are my   
seishi. And I am your god. And together, nothing will stand in   
our way.  
  
Tamahome- be brave... when all seems lost, love will give you the   
strength to overcome any obstacle no matter how great...  
  
Nuriko- be strong... believe in yourself, you alone have the   
power to fulfill the task I've set before you...   
  
Hotohori- be faithful... though your loyalty and devotion will   
lead to tragedy, in the end, the stars will shine upon your   
beauty...  
  
Chichiri- be wise... let go of the past and learn from your   
mistakes, for you must be their strength and guidance...  
  
Tasuki- never doubt... either yourself, your abilities, or your   
friends, for no matter what happens, they will believe in you and   
so will I...  
  
Mitsukake- never fear... though your road is full of pain and   
suffering, you will be healed and your duty will set you free...  
  
Chiriko- stay true... though your sacrifice will be great, your   
legacy will be greater, for within you lies the fate of the   
seishi...  
  
Together, you will triumph over whatever is to come. In you lies   
the fate of our world and those beyond. And should you ever lose   
faith, remember...  
  
I will always be here to guide you. No matter where you are, just   
look up to the sky and call my name. I will not abandon you or   
turn against you. In times of strife, my wings will always be   
open to offer you shelter from the storm.  
  
The mountains may crumble. The oceans may split apart. But within   
each of you lies a star, a star that shines brightly in the   
midnight sky. And this light has the power to overcome the   
darkness and chase away the shadows from this land. Remember   
that... and believe in yourselves.  
  
  
With tears clouding my vision I look up to the sky again. Your   
stars are still there, twinkling against the dark expanse of   
emptiness. Suddenly, a light streaks across the void. I blink   
once... twice, hovering over the brink of indecision. Should I   
dare? Would they even answer?  
  
Throwing all caution to the wind, I close my eyes and make a wish   
upon that unnamed star. The corners of my mouth bend upwards in a   
faint smile as I recite the childhood rhyme:  
  
"Star light, star bright,  
First star I see tonight,  
Wish I may, wish I might,   
Have the wish I wish tonight..."  
  
As the light fades into the horizon, a warm light bathes me   
confirming their assent. Soft breezes caress my face and I smile   
softly, turning back to your constellations. After this is over,   
I wished for all of you to find happiness. And that someday, your   
lives would be filled with the same beautiful light your stars   
shine upon me.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
OWARI  
  
  
Author's Notes: *blinks* Okay. That was a bit strange... even for   
me. Comments and feedback onegai!! tsukinouta@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimers: Fushigi Yuugi and its characters belong to Watase   
Yuu. Rights are also held by Flower Comics, Shogakukan, Bandai,   
TV Tokyo, Movic, Studio Pierrot; US rights by Viz Communications   
and Pioneer.  
  
No copyright infringement is intended. This story was written   
purely for the entertainment and enjoyment of other fans and I am   
not making any profit from it. I do ask, however, that my   
permission be obtained before posting this somewhere else.  
  
"A Simple Wish" Copyrighted © July 4, 2000 by Moonsong.  
All rights not previously claimed by the above are reserved.   



End file.
